<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Book by 0silver_bullet0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894188">Memory Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0silver_bullet0/pseuds/0silver_bullet0'>0silver_bullet0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0silver_bullet0/pseuds/0silver_bullet0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo did not know where he was going. He knew he was going somewhere safe, he knew he was going somewhere he had been before, but he didn't know where, or who, he was going to.</p><p>All he wants is someone to help him.<br/>All he wants is someone to hold him.<br/>He wishes he could cry without it hurting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was in the snow. Why was he in the snow? There was something out there. In the snow. Who would put something in the snow? At least it isn't the ocean. Water hurts. Well, it melts the skin off his very bones. So yeah, it hurts.</p><p>Ranboo was cold, though. He was freezing. By the time he realised where his feet were taking him, he was too far from his house to grab a coat of a cloak or anything. He just hopes whatever is out here is warm. So very warm.</p><p>He was talking to someone before this. Someone he doesn't like. What was his name? It wasn't in the Memory book, so-</p><p>"The book." His warm breath created a cloud in front of him. Ranboo stopped, checking his hotbar and pulling out his book. 'Do Not Touch' was engraved in the leather, but it was obvious someone hadn't listened, because when he opened it, there were at least thirty pages ripped out, and a smiling face drawn across the last page in a bold, black pen. There were two extra pages, added haphazardly and almost falling out. One containing an unfinished list of names under the title 'Friends' and the other with two simple words. 'Help Them'.</p><p>Taking off running through the snow, muttering under his breath, he let muscle memory guid him. Even if he had no idea where he was going, his legs sure did. And either way it gave his time to think. (And if he died, well, he would always respawn, right?)</p><p>Whose names were in his book? He recognised the names, he did. But he could not put a face to the words. Well, that's not true. Phil. Philza Minecraft. He remembered something about Philza Minecraft. A hat. And a pair of wings. A green-and-white striped bucket hat, and a pair of wings, dark as the skies above and soft as the snow crunching under his feet. Maybe that is where he is going. Towards the angel playing as a man. Towards the warrior playing as a father. Towards the killer playing as a friend.</p><p>Still running as fast as his cramped, cold legs would take him, he started to hear voices. People's voices. His friend's voices!</p><p>"He betrayed me, Phil! He betrayed us!" One man was angry, Ranboo could tell that much (was it Tommy? Tubbo? Or was it Technoblade? W̶h̵y̶ ̸d̷ḭ̸̿ḋ̶̠ ̷t̷ḧ̷͉e̴̳͊y̴͉̌h̴a̵v̸ë̸̮́ ̶͙̾̀t̸͛͆͜o̸ ̷c̷h̵o̴ś̷̡̩ę̴̋ ̴̜͉̂s̷̡͔̏̈i̸d̸e̸s̵̗̦͂̐?̵̩̍), but the other one was calmer, more collected.<br/>
"You also betrayed him, Techno. We both did."<br/>
"How, Phil? How did we betray him like he betrayed us! He sided with the enemy!" So the other person was Phil! He was right!<br/>
"So did we! Him and Dream have hated each other since the beginning! You saw what Dream did to him, and now look. He sided with us and then Tubbo to get away from Dream, and- We went and we joined him. Does that make us any better?"<br/>
"I'm not siding with the government Phil!" So the angry one must be Techno, he hates the government.<br/>
"We don't have to. We can stay out of this."<br/>
"I already showed Dream where-" Techno cut himself off.<br/>
"What's up. What happened, mate?"<br/>
"There's someone outside."</p><p>Oh. That's right. He made it. He made it to Techno's house. When did he get here? Were Phil and Techno inside the whole time? God, Ranboo was so confused. Where were his memories when he needed them?</p><p>"I'll go check it out, you stay here." Phil was coming. Phil was coming! Ranboo looked up, excited. He could see Phil again! Finally! But...<br/>
But what if Phil didn't want to see him?</p><p>He could've done something to Phil, and Phil could hate him, and he wouldn't even know why! What- what if he did do something? What if he fucked up so badly that, if-when Phil finds him, he kills him? <em>He could kill you. He could hate you and you wouldn't even know. God, you are such an idiot Ranboo. You- You could be the worst person, the worst friend Phil has and you wouldn't even remember it! You need to get that book restored, but do you want to? You were too much of a coward to write down the bad stuff anyway, so- </em></p><p>"Ranboo? What's wrong, mate?" Phil walked over, dumping his shield in the snow. Concern laced his expression as his eyes ran up and down Ranboo with a practiced ease, used to checking for kid's injuries after raising three.</p><p>"Ranboo? You're crying. Oh mate, you- you're crying and it doesn't look very good for you. Your skin is smoking." Between Phil's caring voice, and the wings slowly wrapping around his to keep him warm, Rambo never stood a chance. The tears came quickly after that, water running down his face in burning trails, sobs muffled by black-and-white hands.</p><p>"Oh, mate. Come 'ere." Phi opened his arms and his wings, smiling softly, all traces of the deadly intent he came out the house with gone.</p><p>Ranboo practically fell into the embrace, gasping for breath as the blonde man tried to calm him down. "You're shivering. Let's get you inside, alright?"</p><p>Pulling him towards the door, Philza led the duo into the warmth of the house. When the door was opened and Techno looked like he wanted to object, he was quickly shut down with a glare from the older man. Phil took Ranboo up the ladder and into the bedroom, setting the shivering boy on the bed and Techno giving him one of the many discarded blankets.</p><p>Phil had sat back on the bed, Ranboo curled up smaller in his arms than he ever thought possible. Techno had walked back down stairs to get his fellow hybrids some food. Baked potatoes, steak, stew, the works. Phil's wings had shifted, starting to wrap themselves protectively around the teenager still sobbing in his lap. It had obviously been a while since Phil had comforted a child in this way. Tommy had never been this tactile, not in the time Ranboo had known him, and while he never knew Wilbur, Ghostbur always seemed content to just give gifts as a sign of appreciation. Techno had never obviously never much been one for physical contact. But when the Father of the Blood God started to slowly rock back and forth, muttering sweet nothings in his ears, the warmth of his breath making them twitch, Ranboo thought that Phil must have been doing this his whole life.</p><p>Even when he had calmed down, Ranboo still hadn't left Philza's lap, burying his face in the elder's neck, trying to bask in the comfort he had missed in his life. Techno had decided to sit down next to the two, holding light conversation with his friend and (slowly, and ever so carefully) handing Ranboo small chunks of bread and sips of healing and regeneration potions. It was nice, and when The Blade had decided the newest addition to his house was healing up nice enough, and the boy had started to become more lucid and had started to slip out of Phil's embrace, Ranboo cleared his throat, declaring himself ready to explain why he collapsed half-dead on their porch.</p><p>So, Phil and Techno slowly started to ask the questions on their minds.<br/>
"I don't know. Something went wrong for me in L'Manberg but, I… don't know."<br/>
"Are you sure you can't remember? Didn't you write it down?"<br/>
"I did but, someone, they-" He was cut off by another sob, and a cry of pain as more tears ran down his face.<br/>
"Someone took my Memory Book."<br/>
Technoblade shared a look with Phil, before asking.<br/>
"So you don't know where you are?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Do you remember anything?"<br/>
Ranboo opened his mouth before hesitating. Did he? Did he remember anything? He should. He should know their names, at least. He should, because they are his friends. Right? Right. He feels safe here, but why? Why? Why can't he remember? Why did someone take his book? Why is he here? Why? Why why why <em>why why why-</em><br/>
"I don't even know who you are."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i??? was not???? expecting this????? what the fuck???<br/>some people have asked if i am gonna expand on this, so i might post a sequel at some point.</p><p>i- thank you all so much for the support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>